


As I Lay Me Down

by tanks4thememory



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanks4thememory/pseuds/tanks4thememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu reflects on his connection to his User.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Me Down

_As I lay me down to sleep_  
 _This I pray_  
 _That you will hold me dear_  
 _Though I'm far away_  
 _I'll whisper your name into the sky_  
 _And I will wake up happy_ ~ “As I Lay Me Down To Sleep”: Sophie B. Hawkins  
  
Clu looked out over the sector below. Drained and low-resolution as it was, he could still see the distant shapes of recognizers patrolling it. He was confident that his tank was well hidden, but there would be no getting back to it this microcycle. Better to wait until downtime; patrols would be lighter then, and he could slip by unnoticed. Hopefully, anyway; rarely was there any certainty in hacking.  
  
Closing his eyes, he rested a hand lightly on his chest, just over his identifying symbol, concentrating. A faint smile touched his lips. Even here in this drained, darkened corner of a distant system, he could feel it. The presence of his User. Wherever he went, whatever hardships he faced, that presence was always with him, watchful and protective.  
  
It wasn’t quite the call. That was different, stronger and more immediate. All programs felt the call when their User desired to communicate with them, pulling them gently but insistently to the nearest I/O Tower. There was no pull in what he felt now; just… a presence. A connection.  
  
~ _Flynn…_ ~, he murmured softly in binary, trying to will his own thoughts across the unimaginable distance between worlds. Did his User feel Clu’s presence the way Clu felt his? Clu supposed he would never know, but it was comforting to think that he did.   
  
Bit buzzed up from within the cavern behind him, interrupting Clu’s quiet communion. “Hey, buddy,” Clu said, opening his eyes and smiling gently at the little binary creature as it bumped against his shoulder affectionately. “Gonna be awhile til downtime; we should probably get some sleep while we can.”  
  
“Yes,” Bit chirped in agreement.   
  
Clu slid carefully down from his perch, a hole in the outer wall of a vast, rugged code formation, to join his bit in the cavern they’d discovered. Clu settled back against a smooth, slanted protrusion, Bit drifting down to rest in his lap, as usual. He patted it gently before crossing his arms over his chest, allowing his eyes to fall shut again, soon drifting off into standby, lulled by the soft trickle of a nearby energy spring and the warm presence watching over him.  
  



End file.
